Love Makes You Do Crazy Things
by blueyedgurly
Summary: Love is confessed. A secret part of Kagome's life reveals itself. How will Inuyasha deal with this new aspect of Kagome's life? Will she stay in her time or stay with Inuyasha? Read and Review. Hope you like it!
1. Love Refeals Itself

**I hope you all like my fanfiction. Please don't be afraid to tell me if you like it or not. If you all seem to like it I'll continue on with the story. RR!**

**_Italics _represent a dream or thougths. Thougths have a sinlge ' around them. In a dream, the sayings will have ". I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characers that are presented on the show. I might create some new characters soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Love Reveals Itself**

Kagome sleepily opened her eyes, the bright morning sunlight shining through the flap-door and filling the hut. She felt Inuyasha holding her close to his body protectively in his lap. She looked up, smelling his light scent and running her fingers through his hair. She knew he wouldn't feel it; That was the point.

Ever since the Inu-gang had defeated Naraku, they were all becoming closer and closer.

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, burrying her face into his chest. He tightened his grip around her protectively, warmly. Kagome soon fell back asleep, lost in Inuyasha's warmth.

It was a hot summer morning and the heat was still rising. Sango and Miroku sat on the hill as Shippo and Kilala played in the field below.

"Hey Miroku?" Sango said in a questiong tone. She looked at the monk, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, dear Sango?" he replied, looking innocently and lovingly back to the one he loved.

"You love me don't you?" she asked.

"Well, of course. Why do you ask?" He wasn't quite sure why she was asking him this. She knew he loved her.

"Well..why don't we look for a hut of our own?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

Miroku was surprised at her statement. "A hut...of our own?" He looked nervously at Sango, not sure if she was serious or just testing him. She'd done a lot of that lately.

"Yes." she replied. "With Naraku defeated, what's stopping us from beginning our life together?" A smile played across her lips as she said this. She was fully serious.

"You are quite right my sweet Sango. We should begin looking. But...first..." Miroku turned fully to face Sango, taking her hands in his. "Sango, my love? Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sango looked away, smiling and blushing. She'd been dreaming for so long of this day, and it had finally come. She looked back, staring deeply into her lover's eyes. "Of course Miroku. I would love to be your wife." she said smiling brightly.

"Oh Sango. Thank you!" he said befor eleaning in and kissing Sango sweetly and lovingly on the lips.

Inuyasha awoke, the sunlight flooding into his amber eyes. He smelled the familliar and much desired scent and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

She looked so peaceful, a smile on her face as she dreamed a happy dream.

_'Kagome will be 18 in two weeks.'_ Inuyasha thought as he listened to Kagome's steady breathing and heartbeat. _'In her time boys and girls of that age go to an extra type of schooling called...college. When I first began to try to get to know Kagome, she talked of what colleges she was going to go to and how far away they were.'_

Inuyasha began to worry about how far away Kagome was probably going to be and feared he wouldn't see her even half as much as he did now. 'She takes long enough to go to her regular school. I go crazy when she goes. I'll never see her if she leaves for college.' he thought.

His thougts were interrupted as the young miko in his arms stirred in her sleep.

"Kagome, I don't know if you know this or not, but I really don't want you to go away to college. I miss you so much when you go back for regular school. I don't know what I'll do if you only come back for holidays. I'll never get to see you. I...I love you Kagome."

Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart skip a beat as he said the last sentence. She was indeed awake. Apparently she'd woken when she stirred and he hadn't realized.

"Do you really Inuyasha? Do you mean it?" Kagome asked as she looked hopefully up at the one she'd long for for so long.

"Yes Kagome. Really." He smiled warmly anf gently down on Kagome as she suddenly brightened, her eyes filled with love and nuzzled his nose with hers lovingly.

Kagome now looked deep into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "I love you too Inuyasha." she said, smiling equally as he was.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Inuyasha leaned down, his lips brushing Kagome's. "Yes I do." Inuyasha just smiled slightly as she said this. "I love you so much Kagome." he said, whispering between their lips.

Kagome smiled and met his lips full on, filling the kiss with so much love, warmth, desire and longing, showing Inuyasha how she loved him as much as he did her.

When they broke the kiss, Inuyasha was smiling.

"What? I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that." Kagome said, curiosity in her eyes.

"You just...make me so happy, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and kiss Inuyasha's cheek sweetly.

"Hey...um...Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was suddenly wuiet and nervous, somehow sad.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha allowed his concern to freely show, covering all his features.

"I know it's only the beginning of the summer. But...when are we gonna talk about me going to college?" "I mean...I'll be 18 in 13 days." Kagome stood and walked over to her giant yellow backpack. She pulle dout a stiff piece of paper and walked back over to Inuyasha, gently sitting down in his lap, being careful not to hurt him. "Read it."

Kagome has taught Inuyasha many thing such as reading, geography, math and what was history to her time.

"That's a college in..._America_." Horror was written all over Inuyasha's face as he processed the informatin he'd just read.

Kagome sadly nodded her head, looking away, afraid of what he might say.

"Not that I'm not happy for you...I know you worked hard to get into such a good school. But why'd you have to pick one so far away? I'll surely never see you now." His voice cracked in worry and anxiety as he said this, and a look of sadness fell over his face.

Kagome ran to her backpack once more and pulled out a much older looking piece of paper and handed it to the hanyou as well, a more hopeful and encouraging look on her face now, and once again placed herself freely in his lap.

A look of confusion then replaced the saddened one the was on Inuyasha's face moment's ago. "I don't understand Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the confused hanyou as she tried to hint what she ment by the second letter. "Look at the date Inuyasha." (A/N: At this point in time, fuedal Japan didn't have "_colleges_". But they did have a similar type of schooling.)

"You're going to be schooled..._here_?" Inuyasha's face brightened as he said and process the information.

"I could be. It just depends."

"On what?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with love in her eyes. "On you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Why me? What have I got to do with what college you go to? It's your decision. You busted your ass to get in. Not me."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was so kind to her, even if he tried to brush it off with his tough guy act. He respected her greatly.

"I love you Inuyasha. And depending on you determines whether I stay or go."

Inuyasha looked down, still confused, at Kagome. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked, his confusion evident in his face.

"Inuyasha, if I stay here, it'll be for good. And i'd stay just because I love you; Just to be near you. But...are you ready for me to be here all the time...for _good_?" Kagome had a questioning and hopeful look on her face.

Inuyasha replied without hesitation. "Yes."

Kagome smiled once again. She leaned up and kiss the hanyou sweetly. "I love you."

He smiled and returned the kiss, his hand tangled in her midnight black hair.

**I know, it was a fairly shor tchapter. I apologize but I just wanted to give y'all a taste of what the story will be like before I made it long only to find out you hate it.So please RR and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can.-D**


	2. A Hidden Spring

Chapter 2: A Hidden Spring

Kagome walked out out of the hut, the sun full on blinding her now. She put her hand up in an attempt to see. She looked and saw Shippo and Kilala playing near the Bone Eater's Well. She smiled at how innocent and carefree they were. She remembered when she was once like that. "I don't think I've been like that since I was 4." she said quietly to herself.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha had walked out of the hut as she said that. He had a confused look, not understanding what she ment.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself. You know me." she said, putting on a fake smile to try to cover up what she'd made the mistake of letting slip with Inuaysha so near.

FLASHBACK

Kagome sat below the Sacred Tree, totally oblivious to the world. Often she sat beneath it and daydreamed without a care in the world. Kagome heard a voice but decided to ignore it. After it didn't go away she decided to tune in to whatever it was.

"Kagome! Come inside sweety!" Kagome's mom yelled from the back door.

Kagome ran towards her mother. She'd been playing in the back yard near the Sacred Tree. She was drawn to it for some reason that she didn't understand. All she knew was she felt safe near it, as though something was protecting her there. She ran inside, her mother close behind. As Kagome made her way to the table to eat her lunch, she heard the front door open and slam shut.

Her mother's voice was hushed and scared as she talked to who Kagome guessed was her father.

This was a daily ritual with her mother and father. Every day, Kagome's father would come home from "work" in a rage. He'd slam doors and yell and trip over things. Kagome's mother would try to hush him. Kagomewould always hear her name. As soon as he came home, she'd head upstairs to her room and lock the door. She'd sit and wait for the noise to die down and then tip-toe out. She'd come across her mother sitting somewhere crying, her face and arms bruised. For a while she'd yell at her dad for doing such a horrible thing to her mother, getting hit in the process.

Her father left when Kagome was only 8 years old. Luckily, by the time Sota was born, Kagome's father was gone too much to hit him. Only, Kagome and her mother. She was glad he never hit Sota. She was glad he wouldn't have to endure that kind of pain.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome shuddered as she remembered the horrible memory.

Inuyasha sensed her shudder. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there for her, whatever was going through her mind.

Kagome turned and smiled warmly. She was glad Inuyasha was there. She didn't know how her life would've ended up if she hadn't met him.

The two looked at each other, exchanging loving and understanding glances.

BOOM

"What was that?" Kagome said as she nearly fell over. It seemed like the ground had shaken beneath her feet.

"I don't know. Wait here." Inuyasha said. He jumped into the Inuyasha forest in the direction of the loud thunderous sound.

"Inuyasha! WAIT!" Kagome screamed as she ran as fast as she could after the young hanyou.

Kagome ran into a clearing that had apparently just recently been made. Inuyasha was standing in his fighting stance, the Tetsusaiga drawn. Kagome looked in the direction he was looking and saw nothing. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant bear demon came charging out of the trees.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha jumped over the demon and slashed through the demon using his wind scar. He smirked as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked over to Kagome. "Piece of cake." he said with an accomplished, gloating look.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you guys!" Kagome heard Miroku and Sango yelling. "We'd better...Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Inuyasha swept her up and ran towards Kaede's hut.

He came to a stop in front of the hut, putting Kagome down and following her inside.

"Lunchtime." Sango said, smiling warmly to the two. "What was that?" she asked, referring tothe giant BOOM that had sounded minutes ago.

"Just some stupid demon. I killed it easily." Inuyasha siad, crossing his arms and sitting, leaning against the wall of the hut.

Kagome took a place near him as they awaited their food. Kagome looked at him and smiled as Inuyasha uncrossed his arms. She moved her hand over and slipped it into his.

Inuyasha looked down, feeling Kagome's small and fragile hand slip into his, her fingers lacing his. He looked over to the young girl smiling so lovingly at him, warmth in her eyes. "Feh." he said, pulling his hand away and ;acing it on his knee.

Kagome only continued to smile and slipped her hand right back into his strong hand. She smiled as Inuyasha tried to cover up his enjoyment and happyness. 'Oh Inuyasha. Why don't you ever let us see you happy? I'd give anything if you'd just smile at me.' Kagome thought.

As if to read Kagome's mind, Inuyasha looked over at her and gave her a small smile before looking towards the pot in the cente rof the room, sniffing the air. "Hey old hag! The food's ready!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaede came back into the room and served the food to everyone. She then returned to the garden to gather herbs.

Kagome laughed as all three of the boys began to shovel food into their mouths as if it was their last meal they were ever going to eat. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped, his mouth full of food.

"Do you guys even taste your food at all?" Sango asked, laughing.

The three boys just looked at her, obviously not understanding her joke. After a moment of looking confused, they returned to shoveling. Kagome and Sango just laughed once more and continued eating as before.

Kagome put down her bowl and stood. "Does anyone want to come with me to the hotspring?" Kagome was hopinh maybe only Inuyasha would want to go. Her plan was ruined.

"I'll go. Miroku said, a sly smile across his face. He recieved a red hand mark on his right cheek for his comment.

Sango and the others agreed to go as well.

"Shippo? Kilala? Are you guys coming too?" Kagome asked.

They two just shook their heads. Kilala laid down as did Shippo, preparing for a lazy afternoon nap.

"Alright." Kagome said smiling and walking out after grabbing her bathing things.

Miroku and Sango walked ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand. They were whispering things to each other and looking back at the couple behind them.

"What are they whispering about?" Inuyasha siad suspiciously.

Kagome's hand slipped into his. She knew what the were talking about. She smiled and continued walking. "Inuyasha, the college here is three villages over." Kagome said as if suddenly remembering the fact.

"So?" Inuyasha said, as if it didn't matter.

"Well, that means we'd have to...live there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood straight as if a light bulb went off in his head. "You mean...live together there?"

Kagome nodded shyly. "Yes. Unless you wanted to take me there every day."

Inuyasha stopped, as if he couldn't walk and think at the same time, still holding Kagome's fragile hand. "I have an idea." he said after a moment. "But...I'll tell you when we get to the spring." he said.

Kagome looked curiously at her as he began walking again, dragging her behind.

Miroku and Sango began to turn to go to the regular spring. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Miroku asked as he saw Inuyasha continue walking straight.

"You keep going. Something tells me there's another spring further back over here. We'll see you later." And with that Inuyasha drug Kagome to a mysterious spring he'd suddenly felt there.

Miroky simply shurgged and continued on his way to the regular spring. "That's quite alright with me." he said.

Sango smacked him hard across the face as she felt his hand groping her butt.

"My dear Sango. We are engaged. Why is it that I cannot feel your perfect bottom?" he asked, looking hurt.

"You can. Just not out somewhere." she said smiling as they came to the spring.

Inuyasha came to a small clearing. In it was indeed a spring surrounded by flower and fireflies. It smelled like heaven and looked so perfect. Why had he never found it before now.

"Oh Inuyasha. It's absolutely beautiful." Kagome said taking in the sweet aroma of the flowers.

"You're beautiful." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he came close to her. 

His voice sent chills up and down Kagome's spine. "Thank you Inuyasha." she said shyly. She looked up into Inuyasha's loving eyes. He was actually showing his true emotions to her now. Kagome allowed his arms to snake around her waist and pull her close to him. She slipped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ears, sending chills through her body once more. He smirked as he sensed them.

"I love you too Inuyasha." she replied.

She leaned up on her tip-toes, her lips meeting his. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed him. Their tongues tangled with the other as they explored one another's mouths. Inuyasha pulled away, taking a breath. He pulled her shirt out of her skirt, untucking it to slip his hands around her waist on her bare skin. She let out a small yelp as he placed them there. They were cold. He smiled and continued kissing her again. He ran his fingers up and down her back, knowing they were freezing. She shuddered as chills continuously ran through her body.

"Inuyasha. Turn around real quick." Kagome said after pulling away. Kagome hear a whimper of protest came from Inuyasha. She just laughed and removed her clothing, jumping into the spring. "Ok you can turn around now." she said after coming up from beneath the water.

"Now your turn." Inuyasha said as he began to remove his haori and undershirt. Now all that remained was his pants.

Kagome noticed his muscles. She'd never seen him without his undershirt on, at least hadn't noticed it the way she was at that moment. She whimpered in protest as well and turned around. She saw Inuyasha jump over her and into the water.

"Bonzai!" he yelled before his yell was muffled by the steaming water. He popped back up above the surface of the water. He was grinning like a little boy in a candy store.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked. laughing at his goofy grin.

"I'm happy...because of you." he said as he swam to her. He snaked his arms around he rbody once again and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you." he said.

Kagome loved hearing him say that. She melted as he said those longed three words. She sweetly kissed Inuyasha and looked lovingly into his eyes. 'I don't think I could be any happier.' she thought as she smiled.

Inuyasha pulled her away from the rock, holding her bridal style as she giggled in delight. He sweetly kissed her back and then gave her a devilish grin.

"What?" Kagome asked, smiling suspiciously at the grinning hanyou.

"You'lll see." he said, a devilish grin still playing across his lips. 


	3. A New Demon

**Sorry I've taken a while to update. I've been at my dad's who doesn't believe in the internet. haha Please forgive. I hope you like this chapter! So please review! Hope you enjoy!**

**pistachio564- Don't worry bout the perkiness. I love it! haha hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: A New Demon**

"Why are you smiling at me like that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her arms still around the hanyou's neck as she straddled his waistline. (A/N: They haven't actually done anything yet like your probably thinking. So stop thinking that!)

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said, looking innocently at the girl in his arms. His hands sat comfortably on the back of her hips as he attempted an innocent smile. He failed.

"I see right through that agel act. What are you thinking?" she asked. A short look of thought came across her face, and then left as soon as it had come. "Nevermind. That was a stupid question. What would any guy be thinking at a time like this?" she said as she looked down, realizing how close she was. A blush came over her face and she released herself from his waist and swam away to the rock siding.

"I was thinking how beautiful you look right now and how I wish I could always be alone with you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear as his arms snaked around her waist and remained.

She smiled and turned to face him. "I love you." she said softly.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome sweetly and lovingly. "I love you too." he said as he pulled away.

Kagome leaned up and returned his kiss, deepening it.

Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, hoping for entrance. He slid his tongue in as she allowed and their tongues dualed, exploring each other's mouths once more, deeper and more passionate than before. Inuyasha's hands slid up and down the middle of Kagome's back, sending chills through her body. He smirked as he felt them.

Kagome allowed her lips to begin to wander from Inuyasha's lips. She gently kissed his cheek and them the bottom of his jawbone. She then moved to his neck.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome hit a certain spot on his neck. Kagome smirked as well as she felt his body tense at the pleasure she'd just given him. She began to pull away when Inuyasha spoke.

"Don't stop Kagome. That felt so good." he said huskly. His hands were now tangled in her dark, wet hair. He pulled her into a deep kiss once more and then immitated what she had done as he now saw she wasn't going to continue.

Kagome also tensed as Inuyasha kissed her spot on her neck.

He then deepened it, causing Kagome more pleasure than she thougt could've been caused by that spot. He gently bit and sucked the spot, knowing this was going to cause Kagome to have a "love bite".

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his back.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close into his body, enveloping her. "Is this ok Kagome?" he asked, knowing what he was going to cause.

She nodded and pulled him back into her neck, moaning quietly in pleasure.

He moved his way back up her neck and to her lips, kissing her passionately once more. He began to pull her up on his waist when she pulled away.

"No Inuyasha." she said shortly.

"What is it Kagome? I thought I was making you happy." he said confusedly.

"You are. Believe me. But...I'm not ready for that yet. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's fine Kagome. Why would I be mad? I respect you and you know I won't make you do anything you don't want to do or aren't ready for." He smiled sweetly at Kagome in understanding as she smiled back.

"Thank you Inuayasha." she said quietly, kissing him once more before gently pushing him away and laughing. "Now turn around. I'm going to get out."

Inuyasha let out another whimper as before and turned reluctantly around as Kagome crawled out and took her clothes behind a rock to dress.

As she put her bra and underwear on, she said, "You can turn around now."

Inuyasha turne, wide eyed as he saw her in her underclothes behind the rock.

Kagome threw a small rock in his direction, laughing. "Inuyasha!"

He laughed and walked to his clothes, avoiding the direction of the half dressed Kagome. "Alright Alright! I won't look." he said, putting his hands up defensively. "But you did tell me I could turn around." he muttered. His head was met by another small rock thrown in his direction. "What!" he yelled, laughing. "It's not my fault you're beautiful!"

She smiled as he said the last word. She walked over to him, now fully dressed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Huh?" he said as she slipped her arms around the side of his bare waist. He'd only gotten a chance to put his pants on before she walked over. "What for?" he asked, not sure what he did to deserve the kiss on the cheek she was giving him.

"I don't think you don't usually complimented me. And I wanted to thank you. Not many people tell me things like that and mean it." she said quietly, smiling at him.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Well you are beautiful. I'd just never gotten up the nerve to tell you before now. Sorry for the wait." he said as he slipped his undershirt on. He bent down and kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "Come on. Let' head back to Kaede's. I doubt Sango and Miroku will be there yet but I smell food. And it's beginning to get dark." he said, protection obvious in his actions. He was now more alert than before, pulling Kagome close as they walked and always making sure he could see her clearly from the corner of his eye.

"So...Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly as he rubbed the knuckle of Kagome's thumb softly and lovingly, lettin gher know he was still paying attention to her.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly.

"What school are you going to go to?" he asked, nervousness now showing.

"I don't know if I'm even going to go to college yet. But...I do know one thing." she said, stopping and pulling Inuyasha around to look at him, her arms snaking around his neck. He returned the gesture, his arms now around her waist. "I know that I'm going to stay here...with you." she said, a smile coming to her lips.

Inuyasha smiled as well, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you." he whispered before leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." she said. She was glad her decision made him happy. Her long midnight hair blew in the slight wind. She felt Inuyasha suddenly tense.

Inuyasha quickly picked her up bridal style and jumped into the top limb of the nearest tree, Kagome screaming in his arms.

BOOM

A cloud of dust covered the entire area they had just been standing. As it cleared it revealed a demon with fire red hair. The demon was tall and his eyes were red as well. He stood, with a face like Sesshomaru always possessed, and followed Inuyasha's scent up to the top of the tree. He jumped and was almost immedietly there. He seemed to disappear and reaappear instantly instead of move. He punched Inuyasha hard in the jaw, causing him to fly in the direction of a nearby tree, still holding Kagome. He surrounded her with his body and held her close and tight, not willing for an instant to drop her. He clenched tighter as his back hit the trunk of the tree. He growled in pain but never let Kagome fall.

"Inuyasha. Just let me go so you can fight. Please! You're in pain already. Just drop me." Kagome whispered desparately, tears filling her eyes at his pain. If he'd dropped her he wouldn't be in the pain he was in.

"No way. Kagome. At this height, there's no way I'm gonna let you just drop so I'll feel better. I have to protect you. It's my job as a m..." Inuyasha stopped short, realizing what he almost said. (A/N: for those who can't figure it out, he almost said mate.) "I mean... I just have to. So forget it." he growled once more as they fell hard to the ground.

Kagome pushed out of his arms and helped him up.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" he screamed at her.

"We're on the ground, now no more getting hurt because of me." Kagome said sternly. "Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome screamed. The demon was flying at them with a purple glow coming from his hand, aiming straight for Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and easily blocked the attack, fending the demon back. "What do you want demon?" Inuyasha yelled, standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"I want...her." the demon said pointing his clawed finger at Kagome. "I hear she can sense the jewel shards and with Naraku gone..I can collect them for myself." the monster said selfishly, greed in his eyes.

"Well...you're out of your mind! Kagome doesn't collect for anyone but me and the others. So you can't have her! And true, Naraku is gone. I killed him." Iuyasha snarled at the last word.

A look of disgust came over the demon's face. "You?" he said as if it were impossible. "But you're nothing but a half breed."

Inuyasha jumped, weilding the Tetsusaiga ready to plunge it into the demon. "So what if I am!" At those last words he swung his sword and split the demon in two.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "Is it over?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, I think so. Are you ok Kagome?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

The demon's parts suddenly started to glow and come together.

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha said. "Kagome get back." Protection filled his voice as he said this.

"Foolish mutt. I have half of the sacred jewel. You cannot kill me that easily." he snarled at Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the half of the jewel glowing in the demon's body and took out an arrow, aiming directly for it.

"What a coincidence. We have the other half." Inuyasha said as he took another hit at the monster.

The demon was about to retaliate when it was struck in te heart with Kagome's arrow. The jewl rose from his body and then fell to the ground. He was dead.

Inuyasha turned, amazed. He saw Kagome standing, her hair blowing in the wind, holding her bow at her side. She looked so pure and yet so powerful. He'd never watched her shoot and fight that way. He'd never seen her look the way she did right then. She was gorgeous.


	4. Purified Worry

Chapter 4: The Jewel is Purified

"Inuyasha. Get the jewel." Kagome said from her standing point behind him.

Inuyasha obediently walked over to where the jewel lay and picked it up. He walked to Kagome's side and handed it to her. She pulled the necklace holding the remaining jewel shards from around her neck and fitted the two halves together. "Three shards are missing." she said quietly.

"Great! How the hell are we gonna find three little shards!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome stood in silence momentarily and then answered. "I know exactly where they are." she said.

Inuyasha looked at her astounded. "How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Koga has them." she said simply. "I'm sure he'll give them to me...if I ask for them." she said.

"We should get back. The others are probably worried." At that Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped through the trees in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut, still holding Kagome, and sat down against the wall slightly out of breath. Kagome leaned back against his chest in content.

"Where have you been? We were beginning to get worried!" Sango said, concern in her voice, as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"We were attacked." Inuyasha said. "He didn't say his name. But he wanted Kagome to find the other jewel shards. I killed him and it turns out he had the other half except for three shards."

"Well who has..." Miroku began.

"Koga." Kagome finished. "He has the remaining three. But don't worry. I will get them from him." she said.

Night fell and the others quickly and easily fell asleep. Sango and Miroku laid comfortably in the upper corner of the hut.

The night breeze was cool and comforting to Kagome, who couldn't sleep. She walked out of the hut quietly and walked towards the direction of the well.

Inuyasha had been sitting on the roof on guard and followed her. He sat in a close tree as Kagome stopped in front of the Bone Eater's well.

Kagome collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha began to rush to go to her, thinking she was in pain, but then smelled salt and saw her body shaking heavily. Kagome felt a comforting hand on the top of her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar, worried and concerned, amber eyed hanyou looking down at her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting down next to where she'd fallen and leaning his back against the well.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing Inuyasha." she replied, equally soft, and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he gently rubbed her arm and his other hand laced in hers.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she said as she threw herself into his arms, crying heavily into his chest as he hugged her close.  
"The jewel is nearly complete. When it is...it'll have to be purified. And then...the well will close up." she cried as she hugged tightly to him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, gently pulling her chin so she would look at him. "I want you to go back to your time and go to college before the jewel is purified." he said with a sad smile across his lips.

Kagome shook her head as tears freely fell down her cheeks. "No! I can't just leave and never see you again. I can't." she sobbed. "I love you too much."

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back and arm. "I love you too Kagome. But...I can't allow you to leave your family just to stay here with someone so worthless as me."

Kagome shot up, disagreement strong in her features. "No! Why would you say that Inuyasha? You're not worthless. Not to me. You could never be that to me." Kagome looked down, ashamed that she'd made him feel that way.

Inuyasha slowly pulled her chin up to make her look at him. "I love you Kagome. "You didn't make me feel this way. You make me feel like...like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you." He smiled warmly at the now blushing miko in his arms.

"I'm going to stay Inuyasha." she said with a saddened, yet triumphant smile. "And you can't stop me."

Inuyasha sighed. "Feh." he said, trying to brush off the seriousness of the situation.

Kagome reached up and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips, filling it with more love and happiness than she'd ever done before.

"Kagome?" he said with a questioning tone, wondering what he could've done to deserve such a kiss.

She just rubbed his ear and caressed his cheek, smiling at him. But there still remained a sadness in her eye that she could not hide from Inuyasha.

He knew she was thinking about her family, and how she would never see them again if she closed up the well. "Well!" she said, suddenly smiling brightly. "We'd better get back. I smell food."

Inuyasha was surprised at her comment. He sniffed the air, indeed smelling the scent of stew from Kaede's hut. He was surprised Kagome'd smelled it when he himself hadn't even noticed it. He confusedly followed her as she dragged him behind her at the hand. 


	5. A Hot Summer Night

**Sorry I took so long. But don't worry. the next few chapters will be coming in real fast! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: A Hot Summer Night**

Kagome walked through the the field of grass on her way to Kaede's hut. She was still pulling at Inuyasha's hand, making him follow her.

"Um... Kagome?" Inuyasha said. He walked slowly as Kagome would allow him to and noticed the silver moonlight dancing in her hair. The light made her curves seem...curvier for some reason and Inuyasha found her scent to fully intoxicate his every sense. Seeing that Kagome hadn't heard him, he decided to make her notice him. He stopped, pulling at her hand and making her twirl around to face him, smiling.

"What is it..." Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

He sweetly kissed her soft pink lips and then pulled away, a slight smile caressing his lips.

"What was that for?" Kagome said, smiling as well as laughing at Inuyasha's spontinaety. She ever so subtly pressed her body against his, causing blush to form on his cheeks.

"I just felt like it. Is that ok?" he asked, turning his head away slightly at the thought of rejection.

Kagome smiled sweetly and pulled his chin around, returning his kiss as her arms snaked their way around his neck, and his around her fragile waist and resting right above where her pantsline sat. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Kagome gladly allowed it. And so their tongues began to dual, exploring each other's mouths as if for the first time. The heat of the summer night seemed to pulse through their bodies and Inuyasha became bolder than usual.

He picked Kagome up bridal style and walked into the forest, his golden amber eyes never leaving her deep chocolate ones. He made his way through the trees and bushes easily and stopped under the Sacred Tree on the very spot he first saw Kagome. Memories flashed through his mind as he remembered the very first time he'd ever seen the girl in his arms. He'd never imagined they'd be as close as they were at that very moment.

Kagome looked around, realizing exactly where they were and smiled, remembering the memory of that day as well.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree and slid down, still looking into Kagome's eyes as she lay in his lap with her arms still around his neck.

Her fingers were now playing with a strand of Inuyasha's long silver hair and the others were gently rubbing his right ear.

Inuyasha whimpered slightly and leaned into Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to his body.

Kagome stopped and stood, looking down at Inuyasha smiling as he let out a whimper in protest. She took his hand in his and pulled him gently, telling him she wanted him to follow her. He sat with his arms crossed and refused to move. "Feh." he said. She just smiled and began to walk slowly away. She made sure to strut as she walked, looking over her shoulder to make sure she caught his eye. Indeed she had.

Inuyasha's heart raced as he watched Kagome walk away...no...strut away. Her curves seemed so exaggarated today. _'What the Hell is going on with me?'_ he thought, scolding himself for the thoughts entering his mind. He caught Kagome looking over her shoulder and smirking as she stopped at a tree. When she saw she'd caught his eye, she disappeared. Inuyasha stood and followed, wondering what she was up to. _'What's going on?'_ he thought. He followed her scent to a sound of water. He walked into a small clearing to find a creek flowing throught he trees. There was Kagome, comfortably seated on the bank, smiling at him as if she knew something he didn't. He looked at her curiously and then sat down next to her.

"Kagome why did we come here?" he asked confused.

"I was hot." she said. "And I found this creek not too long ago and thought I'd go to it. It is a very hot night."

Inuyasha feh'd only to find Kagome looking strangely at him. He couldn't explain it but she seemed to be smiling as if she knew something he didn't. Her eyes were playing tricks on him, as if they had a secret that they refused to tell him.

"Kagome, what's going on? You seem...different tonight." he said, looking confusedly at her once more.

She just smiled. "You're so cute when you're confused." she said, giggling slightly at his puzzled look.

Inuyasha then shrugged and pulled off his fire rat kimono top and then the thin undershirt beneath it. He noticed Kagome's look and smirked. "It's hot." he said simply. He laid down on the dirt bank, after placing his kimono beneath where his body would lay, and lay his head in Kagome's lap. She smiled down on him and stroked his ears gently, hearing a low affectionate growl escape his lips. She smiled once more and leaned down and kissed him passionately. He pulled her further into his body, closing as much space as possible between them, as his hand tangled in her dark raven hair. Another growl settled in the back of his throat as Kagome deepened the kiss. She pulled away to see a smiling hanyou boy staring back at her. "I wish I'd known you kissed like that a year ago." he said, smirking as she sat back away from him in protest. "Come on. I was only kidding." he said, taking her hand in his and placing it on his chest, near his heart.

Kagome smiled warmly at him in forgiveness and continued stroking his ear. She dipped her other hand in the cold rushing water of the creek, and drizzled it on his now sweating chest. He leaned his head back in pleasure at the cool sensation. She did it once more before Inuyasha growled again, giving her just the sign she needed. She pulled her legs gently out from under his head and rolled on top of his chest as she lay next to him. She smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Inuyasha growled and deepened the kiss as she had done to him. Kagome moved away from his lips, trailing kisses up and down his neck and collar bone. Inuyasha moaned slightly as chills ran up and down his spine, and then rolled over Kagome smirking at his dominance. Kagome smirked back and put her finers to his twitching ears. He growled and kissed her once more, then trailing kisses up and down Kagome's neck and collar bone. She moaned as he hit a certain spot on her neck and then deepened his kiss on it, biting gently and sucking at the spot as Kagome squirmed in pleasure. He pulled away and looked into Kagome's sparkling eyes. She let out a sigh in protest and then just smiled as he looked down on her.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, a serious look now replacing the once happy one. "Hmm?" she said, nodding to show she'd heard. "You kneow I'll always be here to protect you right? And I'll always love you...no matter what. I'll always be here to save you and catch you when you fall. You know that don't you?" Kagome smiled and nodded again. "Of course I do Inuyasha. You always have been."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Will...will you be my...?" Inuyasha struggled to say what he knew in his mind and heart he wanted to. _'What is going on? Why can't he say whatever it is he's trying to say?'_ she thought. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a nervous look coming over her face as well as filling her tone. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Inuyasha began to panick as he smelled and saw the tears swimming in Kagome's eyes. "No Kagome! You've done nothing but love me. What could you have possibly done wrong?" he said. "Well then why is i you're having such a hard time saying this to me?" she asked. The tears beginning to swim away.

"Kagome...will you be my mate?" he said after a moment's hesitation. His tone was hopeful and nervous. He began to panick againas he smelled the unwanted tears return to her eyes. "What is it Kagome? Why are you crying now?" he asked, not smelling any blood on her. 'Why could she be crying? She doesn't seem to be hurt.' he thought. "What did I do to make you sad?" he asked in a shaky tone. "You don't want to be with me do you Kagome?" he said, slowly rolling off of her and beginning to sit up. She followed him up and snaked her arms around his waist hugging him close. "You haven't made me sad Inuyasha. You've made me happy." she said.

Inuyasha slowly turned around to face Kagome. "So you don't have another in mind then?" he asked, his face suddenly brightening. "Inuyasha! I want you! No one else. Yes I want to be your mate." she said, the tears falling freely and happily down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck, making him fall over. As she pulled up to look into his happy understanding eyes, he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I love you Kagome." She smiled down at him and kissed his lips. He rolled her over, so that he was once again on top and she giggled as he did so. "Kagome..."

"I know." she said, knowing he was going to warn her about the mark. She smiled in understanding and then kissed his cheek. He bent down and licked her cheek (A/N: hello. he's a dog demon!) and then gently kissed her neck on the spot she loved so much. She moaned slightly and then let out a yelp and jumped slightly as he bit her on it. He pulled away quickly and searched her face. "Are you ok? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's..." Kagome put a finger to his lips so silence him. "I know Inuyasha." she said smiling and giggling.

Inuyasha seemed to be in thought and confusion. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. He snapped out of his thoughts to look down at the girl he loved. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing Kagome. It's just...usually when two become mates...they...well mate. But I know you said you're not ready for that. So..I don't know if...Nevermind." he said blushing at the thought that they'd almost done that not too long ago. "What Inuyasha?" she asked, confusion lacing her tone. "I dont know if you even want to." he said after a pause. Kagome smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I do want to. I want to more than anything right now. But...there's something I have to get first."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in utter confusion. _'What could she possibly have to get in her time that has to do with us mating?'_ he thought. "Well...what do you have to get?" he asked.

Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha's innocent and confused eyes. She then pushed him over and rolled over on top of him once more. "I have to get a condom." She could tell that Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was talking about. "It's something that a guy in my time wears when having sex if they don't want to have a child at the moment." she explained. Inuyasha still looked puzzled. "It goes over..." she said as she allowed her hand to slide down Iuyasha's chest...stomach and then rested on his lower region of his hips. Inuyasha gasped. She'd never touched that part of him before. "...this." she said smirking at his twitching ears. "What!" Inuyasha said. Kagome began to panick at his tone.

"You don't want us to have kids Kagome?" he asked, hurt devouring his features as he removed himself from beneath her and sat up, resting his chin on his knees, his ears back in pout. "Oh Inuyasha. I do want to. But just...not right now. I'm not ready for that responsibility yet. I'm so sorry. I'm a bad mate." she said, sadness filling her voice as she stood and began to walk away. Inuyasha rushed to her and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. She slowly and saddly turned to face him.

"Kagome...you could never be a bad mate. So please don't think that. I love you." he said quietly as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I just thought that you'd want to have children right away. I mean you are 18..or will be in...3 days!"(A/N: days have passed. sorry if I confused you) Inuyasha said, not realizing how close her birthday was. Kagome laughed quietly and caressed his cheek with her hand. Inuyasha leaned into her palm as she looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha. I do want to have children with you..but...I just don't think I'm emotionally or mentally ready for carrying and delivering a baby just yet. But...when we do..." Kagome leaned up to Inuyasha's ear to whisper into it. "I can't wait." Inuyasha blushed as her hot breath tuckled his ear.

"Well...when can we go back to your time to get this...condom?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed and thought. "I guess we could go tomorrow." she said after a moment. Inuyasha smiled. Boy was he gonna have a birthday present for her.


	6. Why Me?

**Hey everyone! I'm not too sure about this one so please give me any ideas or criticizing you see fit. I will try to update as soon as I can...but I'm not done so don't think that! Ok then! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Why Me?**

Kagome awoke to the sound of the creek rushing close by. She attempted to sit up only to be weighted down by two strong, bare arms that could only belong to one person. She looked up to see the one who was protectively holding her so close in his lap. She saw Inuyasha asleep against the back of a tree, his face peaceful and his ears twitching. A smirk came across his face and a low growl sounded in the back of his throat. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_ Kagome thougth sarcastically as Inuyasha pulled her closer. Kagome smiled and sat watching the sleeping hanyou. He was so peaceful when he was asleep.

She nuzzled her face in the nape of his neck and was soon falling asleep when she felt Inuyasha's body tense and jump as he let out a small yelp. Kagome sat up and looked to see a troubled look on his face. His ears were back in pain and he gripped her closely in an extremely protective manner. He whimpered slightly as he struggled to not hurt the girl in his arms in his dream. At this point Inuyasha's entire body was tense and on guard. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha...shh. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." she said gently caressing his cheek and ear.

He slowly began to calm down and released the tension in his body as he also released the tension in his grasp on Kagome. She smiled as his eyes slowly opened. "Ka...Kagome?" he said as he sleepily came to. She gave him a loving smile as he fully opened his eyes now. "You were having a bad dream." she said. He let out a sigh of relief, now aware of his surroundings. A troubled and thoughtful look then followed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she sat up and twisted her body to face him. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked quietly. He sadly looked up to face her eyes.

"I was...dreaming about...losing you Kagome." he said, his eyes full of sadness. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's ok. Don't look so sad." she said.

"No Kagome. It was...awful. I had you right in my arms and I still couldn't protect you. I don't want that to ever happen." he said, looking away in shame. Kagome gently pulled his chin to make him face her. "You're not going to lose me. I won't leave you. I promise. I'll always be with you." She smiled warmly and kissed the boy she loved. She then stood, looking down at him as if he was supposed to follow.

"I'm sure the others are worried. We did just kinda leave yesterday." Inuyasha pulled at her hand making her collapse into his arms. "They'll come looking if they're concerned. You know that. Can't we just stay here a little while longer? Please Kagome?" he begged her. She smiled and kissed him once more before standing and recieving a whimper and feh from Inuyasha.

He crossed his legs and arms and looked away proudly. "You can go wench, but I'm staying." he said, thinking Kagome would then stay with him. He was wrong.

"Fine. Sit ou...Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" she screamed as she realized what she'd said. She ran over to him as he mumbled something into the dirt.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whined as he slowly sat up. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't do it on purpose that time! I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, placing kisses all over Inuyasha's face. He laughed and pulled her back into his lap and kissed her lovingly on the lips in forgiveness.

"When you're old and can't walk because I "S"ed you too many times...I'll carry you ok?" she said, pleading for forgiveness with her eyes. Inuyasha growled affectionately before kissing where he bit Kagome the night before. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said giggling. "I'll never be old. What are you talking about?" he said arrogantly and smirking at the miko in his arms. She just giggled and pulled him into another loving kiss.

**LATER**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and into the small shrine with Kagome on his back. He ran towards the Higurashi's house and jumped into Kagome's window, setting her down on her bed. Kagome stood and walked over to her giant yellow book back and began to unpack it.

Inuyasha sat down with his legs cross in his usual stance and watched Kagome as she unpacked. She'd never looked so beautiful. As she leaned down to grab something else out of her bag, her hair fell over to the left side to reveal her now fully formed mate mark.

She looked over at the smirking hanyou. _'What's he thinking about?'_ she thought. "What?" she asked simply as she stood, her hand on her hip, smiling. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her mirror. He pulled her long hair back to reveal the mark. Kagome gasped. "What's..."

"It's your mate mark." he replied

"But...just yesterday it was your two fang marks."

"It transforms into this. This is my clan's symbol."

Kagome ran her fingers over the small purple crecent moon that had now fully revealed itself on her neck. She turned, smiling, to face Inuyasha."But..Where's yours?" she asked. As if to read her thougts, Inuyasha pulled down the neck of his kimono to reveal it just above his right breast. "But I didn't bite you."

Inuyasha smiled at the confusion written all over Kagome's face. "I know. I'm the male. I'm dominant. So when it shows up on you, it automatically comes to me."

"Well that's not fair." Kagome said laughing. "That hurt when you bit me." she complained, pretending to pout.

"You can if you like." Inuyasha said, smirking at the pouting and pulling at her hips and closing the gap between their bodies.

Kagome smiled triumphantly and then leaned up to his neck and hovered for a moment.

Inuyasha growled and pulled her closer as the heat of her breath on his skin aroused him. "Kagome..stop playing." he whimpered. She smiled knowing she'd made her point and bit his neck as he had her. He yelped as well, causing Kagome to smile as she pulled away. "See...It does hurt doesn't it?"

Inuyasha smirked right back. "If it means I'm yours then I'll take the pain any day." he said leaning down and nipping her mark and sensing her scent spike in pleasure. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Stop. We're at my house now. My family's here." she said giggling quietly.

Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands off of her. They wandered her body before resting on her hips. He nipped her mark once more before smacking her butt and smirking at her as he sensed it spike as he did so. "Inuyasha. Ok...stop. We've gotta go down stairs." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha away gently and removing herself from her pinned position against the wall.

She walked downstairs, followed by Inuyasha. "Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Where are you?" Inuyasha made his way to Buyo and began playing with him as Kagome searched the house for her family. She then came across a note on her mom's door.

_'Kagome, I'm sure we will not be back by the time of your next visit for we've decided to spend the first month of Summer in America with your Uncle. I am saddened that we will not be able to see you on your 18th birthday but I'm sure you will want to spend it with Inuyasha anyways. We are all going to miss you and will think of you on your day. Happy birthday sweety! We love you!_

_Love, Mom, Sota, and Gramps'_

Kagome sighed and walked back downstairs. "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed as she saw that Buyo'd swapped him across the face for playing with his ears. Kagome just laughed as the annoyed hanyou glared at her. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Well...If you hate it when people play with your ears...why'd you play with his?" she said, still trying to contain her giggles from the other side of the room. Inuyasha growled. "Well, I like it when you play with my ears." He jumped across the room and pinned Kagome once again against the wall.

Kagome busted out laughing at her next thought. "What?" Inuyasha wondered. This wasn't her usual mood at the time he did things like this. "Well..." Kagome said barely getting the words out through her laughter. "...if..you wanted to be...Buyo's mate you should've just told me!" She'd lost it by then and couldn't contain the laughter any longer as Inuyasha growled. "Feh." was all he could think to say before suddenly releasing her and walking up to her room and pouting on her bed.

Buyo simply looked innocently at the girl who was now crying from her laughter and walked outside as if nothing's happened.

Kagome made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply she opened it, walked in and shut it. She looked around to findthat Inuyasha wasn't there. "Inuyasha? Where are..._YOU_?" She squealed the last word as Inuyasha jumped from behind the door and threw her on the bed, lying on top of her. He smirked at his triumph. "So where us everyone?" he asked after sitting up.

Kagome remained lying down, but propped up on her elbow. "They're gone for the month..in America. I think they're thinking I might end up living there anyways because of college. But...I'm not. I'm...staying with you." she smiled as she looked at the grinning hanyou. "A whole month you say?" he said huskly before leaning down back on top of Kagome. She giggled as he removed his two shirt in the heat. "Yes. A month. And we're gonna be innocent little angels now aren't we?" she asked sarcatically. Inuyasha grinned and leaned down and nipped her mark.

"Are you crazy?" he replied, his hot breath on Kagome's mark. She giggled as chillstingled her spineand pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "Maybe just a little." she replied before kissing his. She giggled as she stood from the bed, pulling the reluctant hanyou up behind her.

He collapsed back onto the bed, his arms latched onto her waist, pulling her down with him. She giggled and tried to get free. "Inuyasha! Let me up." she said laughing. He growled and pulled her closer. "Ok. Ok. What do you want?" she asked still giggling.

"_You_." he replied softly, kissed the back of her neck and nibbling her ear. "You already have me." she said, revealing the mark on her neck and smiling. She giggled and stood. "Ok. Inuyasha, I gotta go to the store to get some food for dinner. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the store. Why?"

"Not without me you're not."

"But..."

"It's gonna be dark soon. You don't really think I'd let my mate go out alone with darkness coming soon."

"Inuyasha I'll be _fine_. Don't worry."

"No Kagome. I have a bad feeling about this. You can't go today. Not without me." Inuyasha said protectively.

"Inuyasha! I'm going and that's that! Now you just...stay...here and behave and I'll be back soon enough." And with that Kagome walked out with a dumbfounded Inuyasha sitting speechless on the bed.

_'We're finally mates...and she's the dominant one. I'm the male. I'm supposed to be the dominant one. I can't believe she's got me sitting here. ME! She should be the one sitting here...I'm dominant.'_ he thought, pouting heavily. He looked outside to see that darkness had fallen. He could still smell Kagome's scent walking two blocks away. She was in the store now. _'As long as I can smell her I suppose it's ok.'_ he thought, trying to reassure himself. He sensed that she'd left the store and was now on her way home.

Inuyasha sat for a moment and then shot up in panick. He sensed her scent spike in fear. "_INUYAAAASHA_!" he heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha shot out of the house and followed Kagome's scent all the way to an abandoned old mansion. He slammed through the rotten front door and stopped dead in his tracks.

His nose was overwhelmed with all the different scents. It reeked of blood. He searched through the scents, looking desparately for Kagome's. Then he caught it. The scent of her blood. _'I'll kill them.'_ he thougt, growling and followingher faint scent up to a locked room. He heard struggling behind the door and Kagome's squeal. He heard something knock hard against the wall as he shoved hard against the door. He forced it open to reveal Kagome lying on the floor and three men standingaround her, looking viciously at her barely covered body. Inuyasha gagged at the smell. The smell of blood was everywhere, but Kagome's was the freshest. He gagged once more and had to block out the scents, gaving a deadly glareto the three men.

"What do you want freak? Get out of here! Can't you see we're busy here!" one of the men screamed.

Inuyasha growled as he looked once more at the unconcscious girl on the ground. "That's my woman you're messing with. And I'll make sure you pay for it." Inuyasha growled and his claws sharpened in anger. He tried desparately to grasp hold of his control over his demon blood. He knew Kagome wouldn't want him to kill them. He tried so desparately to grasp hold of that idea.

"_Your_ woman? You mean she's _used_? _Tainted_? That's my kinda girl. She looks about 18 don't she boys? She's perfect for us." the man snarled. He charged upon the now conscious girl who screamed andkicked him hard in the stomach but was then met by another charging upong her. He slammed her against the wall only to be yanked off by Inuyasha, who was now beating the crap out of him.

The last of the men saw his chance and charged on Kagome as well. He managed to rip part of Kagome's shirt off when a vicious and murderous growl came from Inuyasha. The man, in fear, struck at the first thing his fist came into contact with, which just happened to be Kagome's cheek. "You can have your stupid _used_ woman! I don't want a _whore_ anyways!" the man screamed as he kicked Kagome hard in the stomach before being ripped away from her and thrown through the wall.

"Inu_yasha_...please...don't hurt them..._Please_." Kagome pleaded quietly before completely going unconscious. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He turned, looking viciously at the last man. "You can have the whore! I don't want her! Personally I thought we shouldn't have! Really! She did look too _easy_. We like a challenge. Hojo would like her. That's why we did it."

Inuyasha was using every ounce of energy he had to restrain himself. At last he lost it and attacked the man. He beat him until he could barely feel his heart beat and then walked over to Kagome's still body, covering her with his haori and picking her up and holding her shuddering body close. I'll get them later." he growled lowly and ran as fast as he could to Kagome's house. _'Right now I've gotta worry about Kagome.'_

**IN THE HIGURASHI SHRINE**

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome's battered body onto her bed and she instantly curled into a ball in the familliar surroundings. "Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you. Please forgive me." he said quietly. He could still smell the scent of her blood. "Please forgive me for this as well." he said as he began to remove what was left of her shirt as well as her pants, smelling te blood coming from her legs. She had dirt and grass everywhere. As Inuyasha checked for injuries, he then saw big blue-purple spots forming on Kagome's stomach, left ribcage and side of her hip; She must've fallen on it when they grabbed her or something; and cleaned the cuts covering her legs and cheek.

He growled lowly at the thought of the three men. Kagome stirred and whimpered as she slept._ 'Kagome. I'm so sorry.'_ he thought.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha help! Please help me..." Kagome whined in her sleep as she tossed from one side to the other. She then whimpered at the pain piercing through her sore body. _'She wants me?'_ he thougth. Inuyasha crawled up on to the bed and pulled Kagome into his arms. She instantly snuggled closer and calmed. _'Wow.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I wonder if I do that when she comforts me in my sleep.'_

Inuyasha sat, stroking Kagome's hair and kissing her head. The scent of the three men, the house, and blood still covered her body. It nearly made him gag again, but he searched for_her_ scent and settled on it. "I love you so much Kagome. Please forgive me." he said, nuzzling his face into her hair. _'I can't believe what those men were going to do with her. I should've been there. But I was so determined to be good...I just...'_ he scolded himself, but was then interrupted Kagome stirring once more.

She slowly opened her eyes half way. "Inuyasha!" she screamed sitting straight up, only to wince in pain. She fell back into Inuyasha's arms. "Oh there you are." she said. Kagome looked up to see a troubled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

Inuyasha flashed back to when he walked in seeing Kagome lying on the floor. The way those men were looking at her...It made him sick to think about. He was yanked out of his horrible thougths by Kagome's sweet voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh...what is it Kagome?" he asked, realizing she was talking to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine."

After a moment of thought, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His face was desparate and troubled. "Kagome? Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you. I should've been there to protect you. I should've..." Inuyasha stopped at Kagome's now troubled look.

"It's my own fault." she said suddenly.

"What? It's not your fault Kagome! Why would you..."

"Inuyasha. You told me not to go. You told me you should go too. But I told you to stay. I should've gone to the other side of the street form the old house. But I didn't. I didn't care. I ignored everything. It's my fault." A saddened look crossed over Kagome's face.

"Kagome. It's not your fault. I should've gone with you, reguardless of what you said. I knew something wasn't right but I stayed anyways. It was my fault for not being there. Had I been there they wouldn't have even thought of attacking you."

Kagome sat for a moment, seemingly in thought. "Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"The man...he called me..._used_..._tainted_. He called me a.. a _whore_." Kagome said sadly. She looked down at her seemingly interesting hands.

"Am I...am I any of those things, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pulled her chin to look at his now angry amber eyes. "Kagome. Don't you dare listen to those bastards. You are not even close to any of those things. And you never will be. So don't listen to them. You're perfect and one of the most pure people I know." Kagome could see the small tears forming in the corners of Inuyasha's eyes, begging to be finally allowed to fall. But he just forced them back as he'd always done and continued to be strong for the one he loved.

Kagome's saddened smile relieved Inuyasha's frustration with the men subtly enough to allow him to calm down.

_'Why is it that she can always seem to gain control over my emotions and not know it, when after I fight tooth and nail, I still dont gain what she does? How is it that she can do that?'_ he thought to himself as he smiled down on the exhausted miko. "I love you Kagome." he whispered into her ear and kissed her head. _'I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. I'd probably have lost it over a year ago. I'd have been a slave to my demon blood by now if it weren't for your love, kindness and devotion. Please don't ever leave me Kagome. I wouldn't make it without you there.'_

_'I love you so much Inuyasha. Please stay with me...forever.'_ And with that thought the two fell asleep comfortably, rightfully in each others arms.


	7. Presents

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been gone on Spring Break and I had just recently finished this chapter. I know it's short and I apologize. But I hope you enjoy it just the same. I'll update soon! Sorry for the wait. Hope ya like! RR**

**Chapter 7: Presents**

Inuyasha yawned and stretched as he sleepily tried to wake his body. Something heavy was lying on top of his chest. He sniffed the air to smell Kagome's scent right beneath his nose lying on his bare chest. He inhaled her scent, allowing it to freely fill his lungs. He began to sit up, pulling Kagome into his lap when a sudden thought hit him like a pound of bricks. _'Her birthday's tomorrow! I don't have anything but my original plan to give her. She'll kill me if I don't get her something else.'_ he thought. He gently and reluctantly removed himself from his love's arms and made his way to her bottom drawer. He pulled it out and found the extra pair of clothes Kagome's bought him for when he visited her time for long periods.

He changed into the loose faded jeans and pulled on the white t-shirt, followed by the blue button down shirt. He decided to leave it unbuttoned and then began to make his way downstairs. "Damn." he said, turning on his heel and grabbing the hated shoes next to the dresser and putting them on as well as the blue and red baseball hat. He then continued his way down the stairs into the kitchen. He wrote Kagome a note so she wouldn't worry ,grabbed some money from his hiding spot Kagome'd made for him, and walked out.

Kagome awoke to an empty bed. She looked around in confusion. _'Where's Inuyasha?'_ she thought. She walked downstairs to see if he was playing with Buyo in boredom. He wasn't there. She saw a note lying on the counter and walked over to it and picked it up.

_'Dear Kagome,_

_Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I had to go out to buy something. Don't worry. I grabbed the extra clothes you got for me out of your drawer and money from the spot. I'll be back as soon as I can ok? I love you so much! See you when I get home. I love you._

_Love,  
You Know Who'_

Kagome smiled as she read the note. _'I love him so much. I'm so lucky.'_ she thought as she made her way back up to her bedroom. She layed the note on her desk and happily crawled back into her bed, twirling herself into the covers and falling into a happy sleep.

Inuyasha walked into the house and sniffed around, trying to find where Kagome was. _'She's in her room.'_ he thought and walked up the stairs and stopped at her door. He could hear her soft and steady breathing behind it, telling him she was asleep. He quietly entered her room and placed his purchases in the very very back of her closet for safe keeping, knowing she never looked back there and then sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her long midnight hair from her face.

She was smiling. Inuyasha smirked as his ears picked up her whispering his name. 'She _looks so beautiful in her sleep. She always looks beautiful. I'm so lucky.'_ Inuyasha thought as he gently rubbed the sleeping girl's cheek. She stirred and rolled over, as if she knew he was there. Inuyasha smiled and threw off the hated shoes and crawled into the bed next to her.

Kagome felt the warmth next to her and instantly rolled over, wanting to be as close as she could to the comforting form lying next to her. "Oh Inuyasha." she said quietly, laying her head and hand on Inuyasha's chest. She felt his ears twitch at hearing his name and felt his heart beat slightly faster before returning to normal.

He ran his fingers through her hair. It'd grown so long since he'd first seen her. He loved it long. Kagome'd matured greatly since the first time they'd met. But Inuyasha had as well. Although...some things never change. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

She let out a sigh and melted in his arms. She seemed to be asleep. "Kagome...I don't deserve you. Why...of all the boys around you, wanting to be with you...did you choose me? I've been so awful to you...but you never left my side. You were always there for me, comforting me, taking care of me when I was injured..saving me even. And I was such a bastard back to you. But still you stayed. Why would you put up with that?" he asked, not expecting her to hear.

"Because I loved you." she replied softly. Inuyasha looked down to see her eyes flutter open and she looked sweetly at the boy holding her. "How could you love something...no one else wanted anything to do with? Something no one loved...something others were afraid of or despised?" he asked, looking away, shame written in his eyes and all over his features.

Kagome spoke gently and in understanding. "I loved you because something inside told me it was ment to be. Everything that brought us together...no matter how hard we tried to be apart...it was fate. There was fear and longing in your eyes when I first saw you. A sweet sadness. And the more I got to know you on our adventures...the more I admired you." she said blushing and burrying her face into his chest.

"You admired _me_?" he asked, seemingly astounded at her words. She nodded and smiled. "Why?" he asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Because with everything that'd happened to you because of you being a half demon, you still loved, reguardless of whether you saw it. You didn't go hide in a corner and sulk about it. You were proud of it." she smiled remembering their earlier days traveling together. Inuyasha smiled, remembering as well. "But..Kagome...I was horrible to you." he said. She simply shrugged and smiled at him once more. "I knew you didn't mean it."

Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled at her. "I love you Kagome." he said before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you too." she said after they broke away. He smiled warmly and suddenly remembered. "Did you get my note?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I did." she said. Inuyasha smiled contently and then laced his fingers in hers and lay there listening to her steady heartbeat and breathing that implied to him that she'd fallen fast asleep in his arms.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was such a short chapter but I was in a bit of a hurry to finish it. Please RR and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I need some fresh ideas from ya'll so please please please RR ok? Thanks ya'll!**


	8. Birthday Day

**I tried to make this good enough but I'm not sure so please please please let me know your oppinions on how it is so far and where you'd like to see it go. Thank! Enjoy ya'll!**

**Chapter 8: Birthday Day**

Kagome awoke as the sun intruded into her dreamworld. She sat up to see a sleeping Inuyasha next to her, holding her close.

"EEK!" she squealed as she jumped and stood on the bed.

Inuyasha was reluctantly pulled out of his sleep and looked groggily at the schueling Kagome. "What the Hell are you doing?" he asked grumpily. Then, as if a thought had just fallen on him, his smiled ather and pulled her down into his lap. "Happy Birthday Kagome." he whispered into her ear.

She giggled as he did so. "Thank you." she said, seemingly triumphant.

"Here. Lay down. Don't come out. I've got everything planned out ok? Don't move. I'll be back in a moment." With that Inuyasha walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving a confused Kagome sitting on the bed.

_'What is he up to?'_ she thought. She heard him banging around with pots and pans in the kitchen. Later she could smell food. It smelled good, surprisingly. _'I didn't know Inuyasha could cook.'_ she thought.

He later walked in with food set up beautifully on a tray, along with a single white rose. "Happy birthday Kagome." he said, smiling proudly at his accomplishment. He set the tray down across her knees and sat at the end of her bed. "Go on. Dig in." he said.

Kagome smiled sweetly and picked up her fork and began eating. "Oh Inuyasha this is really good!" she said surprisedly. "Do you want some?" she asked, holding a fork full of food out to him.

"No. That's your food. I made it for you. So eat up 'cuz when you finish I wnat to give you my presents." he said smiling.

Kagome nearly dropped her food into her lap. "Presents?As in plural? Inuyasha I didn't want you to go..."

"No Kagome. I wanted to and...you deserve it. You deserve more, but I couldn't afford more." he said, smiling.

She gave him a guilty but sweet smile and continued eating.

After she'd cleaned her plate, Inuyasha took it and then went to the back of her closet, pulling out two wrapped gifts. He handed the first to Kagome.

She opened it, and a confused smile came across her face.

After laughing a moment at her cuteness, Inuyasha said, "That's a piece of bark from the Sacred Tree, from the spot where I was pinned. So, now, when you look at it you can remember our first day of meeting, and the day you freed me from all my traps and prisons."

Kagome smiled and gently kissed Inuyasha. "Thank you. I love it." she said.

"You love me. Of course you love it!" Inuyasha siad sarcastically.

Kagome smiled and stuck her tongue out at the hanyou boy sitting in front of her as she recieved her second gift. She opened it to reveal a silver, chain linked bracelett with a silver heart with an arrow going through it as an attachment. "It's beautiful." Kagome said as she fingered the silver.

"The arrow is yours. It represents how many times you've saved my heart as well as me."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a sad sweet smile. "Kagome what is it? Did I do something wrong? You hate the..."

"No Inuyasha. The gifts are perfect. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I love you so much. Thank you. No one's ever done all this for me for my birthday, or any day for that matter." she said as she shivered remembering birthdays from when she was younger.

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy birthday honey." she heard her mom whisper into her sleeping ear.

It was Kagome's 3rd birthday and she was very excited. "Thank you mom." she said, giving her mom a big, sleepy smile.

"Come downstairs. We have presents and a cake waiting for you." her mom said gently as she pulled her young daughter out of her bed and downstairs to reveal balloons and her grampa sitting next to a beautiful pink cake and four presents. She smiled and ran over to wake her grandfather.

After opening all of her presents he rmother began to cut the cake. She heard her front door slam closed and heavy footseps making their way towards the kitchen. Fear broke onto her mother's face as she quickly put away the knife and walked into the front room of the house.

Kagome could hear yelling and it was coming closer. She then heard the yelling stop momentarily and heard her mother's body being pushed hard against the hallway wall and her mother shriek. She heard some bad words and then her father came storming into the kitchen.

Her mother and father were still arguing and pushing each other. "Do not do this on her birthday! I'm begging you!" her mother screamed in desparation as she pointed to Kagome.

"Fuck birthdays! I don't give a damn!" he screamed back, shoving Kagome's cake off of the counter to his the floor and crumble.

Kagome looked with tears in her eyes at her ruined cake. _'I didn't even get to eat any.'_ she thought as her tears slowly began to fall.

"Stop crying you little brat! Stop CRYING! Babies cry! Are you a baby? Grow up!" her father said and he gripped her arms tightly, causing her to wince in pain and only cry harder. "Stop CRYING!" he screamed as he threw her to the ground hard.

"Stop it! It's her birthday! Leave her alone!" her mother screamed as she stood protectively in front of her young daughter.

"You want me to leave her alone? Fine." he said as he looked evilly at her mother.

"No. Don't please. Not now. Please!" she screamed before he took her by the arm and yanked her out of the room.

Kagome could hear them. Her mother's screams of pain as her father abused her in every way possible. He raped her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome shuddered and a lone tear of sadness fell.

Inuyasha sensed her sadness and fear and put a comforting hand on hers and looked into her eyes. _'I can smell her fear. What is she thinking about that's got her so worked up on such a happy day?'_ he thought. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she said sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

"Are...you alright?" he asked, concern filling his features as he took her hand into his.

Kagome nodded and smiled sweetly and fakely. "Yes Inuyasha. I'm fine. Don't worry. Nothing could spoil this day now." she said, trailing off at the last word.

Inuyasha gave a weak and uncertain smile and then said, "Kagome, I have one last present for you, ok?"

"Oh Inuyasha. I don't need all this." she said.

Inuyasha turned her body so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. He moved in front of her, knealing on his right knee and holding her left hand in his. He smiled as he could feel Kagome's breath pattern and heartrate change. She knew.

_'Oh my God!'_ she thought.

"Kagome...I love you so much." he said.

_'Oh my God!'_

"We're mates and I know we haven't got everything that you've ever dreamed of, and to be a mate you don't need to do everything your time does but...I want to make your dreams come true. So...Kagome..."

_'Oh my God!'_

"Will you..."

_'Oh my GOD!'_

"...be my wife?"

A large smile came to Kagome's faceand she began to nod her head. "Yes Inuyasha! Of course! But...you don't have to do this. Why.."

"Because I love you and this is what you said you've always wanted. I love you." he said as he slipped the small ring onto Kagome's fragile left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Kagome threw herself onto Inuyasha, causing him to fall over at her sudden weight. "I love you too Inuyasha! So much!" she said as tears of joy began to fall from her chocolate, sparkling brown eyes. "Thank you for doing this. You don't know how much it means to me." she whispered.

Inuyasha just smiled up at Kagome. It seemed as if a wave of energy passed between the two and they both knew what was going to happen next. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and gently sat her on the bed as his body followed ontop of hers. "I love you Kagome." he said before sweetly and lovingly kissing her lips.

Kagome smiled and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss. She slowly removed his haori and then his shirt, leaving him barechested. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly began to remove her shirt as well. Now they were both barechested(with the exception of Kagome's bra).

"Kagome...are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for. I'll understand." he said between their lips.

Kagome had already begun to breathe heavy in anxiety. Inuyasha could sense her extreme nervousness and uncertainty. He knew she was not ready.

"Inuyasha...I don't think...I'm not sure if I'm ready for this or not. I mean...I want to...so badly...but...I just...I can't. I'm not ready. I'm sorry." she whispered, looking away, afraid of what he would say. 'Please don't hate me.'

"Kagome. Don't apologize. You've got nothing to be sorry about. Why would you apologize for such a thing?" Inuyasha could see her shame in her eyes. He could tell she was remembering something else. _'I wish she would just tell me about her past. It would make all this so much easier.'_ he thought. Inuyasha sat up off of Kagome and handed her her shirt.

"I'm s..." Kagome began before stopping at Inuyasha's look of reminding.

"It's just..."

"Kagome, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'll love you no matter what. I promise. You don't have to worry about apologizing or explaining yourself, ever." he said with understanding filling his eyes and tone.

"No, I want to say this. It's just that...before, we were mates, and I know mates don't go through with weddings like we do. But now that we're engaged, I want to wait. That's why. I'm sorry." Kagome said, trailing off.

Inuyasha gave her another look. "Don't apologize. Please?" he said. After a moment of hesitation and thought, he spoke again. "Kagome?...Now that we're engaged and mates, will you tell me about your past. I know you've been thinking about it a lot lately. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it. I just wish I knew. You know mine, but I don't know yours. Please tell me." he said softly as he gently touched her hand.

Kagome looked at the floor for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke. "Inuyasha..I..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to." he said.

"I...can't. Not today. I don't want to ruin the happiness that you've worked so hard to create. But..I promise. I will tell you soon. You deserve to know my past."

Inuyasha gave her a smile of understanding and kissed her gently. "Thank you for understanding. I love you." she whispered.

"I'll always be here for you if you need me."

Kagome smiled weakly and kissed Inuyasha back. She pulled him back onto the bed and rolled over ontop of him, putting her hands in his and pinning him so where he couldnt move unless she allowed it.

He was much stronger than her of course and if he really wanted to but he thought he'd play along. "How come you get to be the dominant one all the time? I'm the male. I'm supposed to be dominant." he muttered in pretend and playful anger.

"You want to be dominant?" she asked huskly, smirking at his cuteness and frustration.

"Yes." he pouted.

"Then do it." she said simply, smirking all the while.

Inuyasha smirked back and quickly snatched his hands from hers and grabbed her by the waist and sat up, her now straddling him. She squealed in play as he grabbed her by the wrists with one hand and placed them behind her back. "Ha." he said smuggly.

"Inuyasha I don't want to have to hurt you. Let me go." she said laughing and wiggling as he kissed her mate mark.

"Ha! Hurt me? You?"

Kagome smirked once more before clenching her thighs on his hip as hard as she could.

Inuyasha yelped before releasing her wrists and flipping her over and beneath him. "Is this what it's gonna be like when we actually do it?" he asked laughing.

Kagome smiled and pulled him into a deep, passionate and loving kiss as she absently ran her fingers through his long silver hair. He did the same as he tangled his hand into her midnight hair.

"Oh Inuyasha. I can't wait until our wedding. It'll be so beautiful!You don't know how much it means to me that you're willing to go through with this for me. I've dreamt about it since I was a little girl. I've known exactly how I'll have everything since I was young. Of course my groom-to-be back then was Brad Pitt but...things change."

Inuyasha growled slightly in jealousy at the thought of Kagome belonging to another. But was pulled into another kiss by kagome.

"I never had a chance with him Inuyasha. So no jealousy needed. He was just a famous 26 year old actor when I was only 11." Kagome smiled at what she thought would reassure him.

A look of disgust came to his face. "Never had a chance with him? Any guy that thinks that is nowhere near deserving you." he stated.

Kagome laughed at his protection. "Inuyasha it's ok. Really. He didn't even know me. I didn't even know him. I just liked his movies and I thought he was handsome. But you...I love you. And there's no one in the entire world I'd rather have at the alter with me than you." Kagome said, her eyes sparkling with love for the hanyou boy sitting in front of her. She admired the ring on her finger for a moment and then took it off to examine something on it. "Inuyasha, this ring is beautiful. It must've cost a lot." she said guiltily.

Inuyasha just brushed it off and looked into her eyes. "You're worth all of it and more. Look on the inside." he said softly.

Kagome tilted the ring so the light would shine on the inside of the band and found something engraved.

_You are my sacred angel that will always save me. I love you with all of my heart and soul._

Kagome smiled and paced the dainty ring back onto her finger. "I love you too. And yes, I will always be there to save you." she said, laughing, as she once again kissed her new fience.

"When shall we set the date?" she asked in excitement.

"Here's a better question. Where should we take our honeymoon?" Inuyasha said, a wide and mischevous grin plastered on his face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed in between giggles as Inuyasha tickled her.

"What?" he asked. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes." she said matter-of-factly.

"Aww come on Kagome." he said as his hands began to wander. She just laughed and tried to wriggle free. "Alright alright. I guess I'll have to wait."

Kagome nodded and smiled triumphantly. "I want us to marry in June. That's only a month away."

"If that's what you want...then that's what we'll do." he replied.

"I've gotta start planning! And I've got to write to my family. Oh, there's so much to do! Eek!" she said in excitement.

Inuyasha just huffed and walked downstairs to play with Buyo since he obviously wasn't going to get any attention from Kagome. "Buyo...you're lucky you're not getting married. Girls go crazy about this stuff. But...Kagome's worth it." After he was tired of playing with Buyo, as well as the other way around, Inuyasha walked back up to Kagome's room to watch her in action. What he saw left him in awe.

Kagome was standing in front of her long mirror with a floor length, white dress on. It was lowcut and slid just off of the top of her shoulders and had 2 inches of cloth for the sleeves. it was tight like a corsett and tied in the back and then slowly became flowy. She was standing, experimenting with her hair when he walked in. She smiled sweetly at him as a lone piece of hair fell, barely touching her neck.

"You look...gorgious." he said. He was so stunned that he could barely speak. Kagome smile before hovering just close enough to Inuyasha to make him nervous. His breathing became fast and his smile became quick.

"You really think so?" she asked smiling shyly.

Inuyasha nodded quickly as he felt Kagome's hands slip around his neck. His eyes went wide and his face turned the color of his haori as Kagome whispered something into his ears.

Kagome giggled at his reaction and then kissed his cheek. "Do you want to help me plan?" she asked.

Inuyasha huffed and agreed, knowing how badly she wanted him to be a part of it. And so, they began to plan. Everything was to Kagome's liking of course, but Inuyasha enjoyed the happiness it brought her for him to just be there.

Kagome got a sudden look of sadness that overwhelmed her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked as concern filled his voice.

"It's just...when I was little, I pictured my father walking me down the aisle. I don't even know where he is now. I wish he could see my wedding day and give me away." she said as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. "Not that he'd want to be there anyways." she muttered, just low enough for Inuyasha to catch but not hear.

"What Kagome?" he asked.

"Nothing Inuyasha. It's fine. I'll just walk down the aisle alone. It's alright." she said, smiling sweetly at Inuyasha.

He could tell it was fake but decided not to push the issue about her past. She qould tell him in her own time.

_'I'm so sorry you were hurt when you were younger Kagome. If there was anything I could've done to protect you...I hope you know I would have. I won't let anything harm you as long as I'm near. I promise.'_


	9. What's a Prom?

**Now I know most of you are thinking it's way too late in the school year to have a prom but this was the best time I could fit it into the story so please forgive my bad timing. Thank ya'll and I hope you like it reguardless of the timing of this particular chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: What's a Prom?**

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting playing with Buyo.

"Yea Kagome? What is it?" he replied as he sat, looking at her as he held Buyo up by his paws.

"Um...there's this thing coming up for school. And it's really a big deal, but if you don't want to go just tell me. I mean it's..not that big a deal to me so it's ok if you..."

"Kagome, just tell me what it is already." he said smiling. He knew she was lying when she said that it didn't mean anything. It meant everything for her to go. He could see the happiness and nervousness as she brought it up. Whatever it was he was going to agree.

"Well, my senior prom is coming up in a week, and I was kind of hoping maybe you'd want to go with me. I mean if it's not your kind of thing I totally understand. Like I said it's no..."

"Of course I'll go with you. I'm your fience. You don't need to be nervous to ask me something like that. I love you and reguardless of what you say, I know it's a big deal to you. So of course I'll go." he said smiling as Kagome made her way over to him and leant down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I'm gonna go get in the shower ok?" She smiled brightly and turned to go upstairs.

_'I'd do anything to make her happy. And it's obvious she wants to go to this thing. I wish I knew what a Prom was.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud ringing coming from a little silver flip thing sitting on the kitchen counter, just above his ears. He jumped, hitting his head on the counter. "Damn!" he yelled. _'That hurt!'_ he thought as he grabbed the curs'ed thing and ran upstairs to Kagome.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kagome!" he yelled through the door.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked as she leaned her head out of the shower. When she didn't get an answer she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in front of the door covering his ears and growling at her cell phone.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked as concern began to lace her tone.

Inuyasha tossed the phone at her. "It rang in my ears." he said as he pouted. "Make it stop!"

Kagome opened it to see that it was her friends calling; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Hello?" Kagome said. She heard all three of her friends' voices speak at once. She laughed to herself as she saw Inuyasha remove his hands in relief only to place them back in the sudden chaos of noice he could hear. He huffed and ran downstairs.

"Kagome! Are you listening to us?"

"Huh? Oh yea...what did you say?" she said as she reliazed they expected her response.

"Who are you going to go to Prom with?" Yuka asked.

"Oh." Kagome said as a big smile came across her lips. "I'm going with Inuyasha."

"...MR. POSSESSIVE?" Eri yelled.

"Yea. And his name's Inuyasha, Eri." "Oh. And I have some news for you guys. Prepare yourselves, ok?" Kagome said, letting a small giggle slip through her lips.

The three girls were silenced as they awaited Kagome's news.

"Me and Inuyasha...are engaged!" she said in excitement.

The girls seemed stunned at her statement. "So...you and Mr. Attitude...I mean...Inuyasha are to be married?" Yuka asked.

"When!" Ayumi yelled as joy and friendly envy showed in her tone. "I wish I had a guy that loved me that much."

Kagome briefed the girls on the whole ordeal and they all squealed and giggled in joy and excitement.

_'Girls are strange.'_ Inuyasha thought as he could hear all the squeals coming from the bathroom.

Kagome walked down the stairs, still wet and in her towel. "Inuyasha. Catch. Put this on the counter for me ok?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha did as she said and then turned, admiring his mate, watching the drops of water run down the center of her chest and then disappear behind the towel. _'She's so beautiful.'_ he thought as Kagome began to go upstairs.

Kagome felt something gently hold her wrist before she went upstairs. She turned, smiling, knowing it was Inuyasha, only to be met by his lips.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear, sending chills through her entire body.

_'I just shaved!'_ she whined to herself, but then smiled and kissed him back. "I'm going to go get dressed. The girls and me are going out to shop for dresses for Prom." she said, turning once more to go upstairs.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said, stopping her once more.

"Hmm?" she answered, turning to face him for the second time.

"What exactly is a Prom?"

Kagome smiled slightly and then answered his innocent question. "It's a dance. People go alone, with friends, or with dates and they dance together all night. It's amazing." She smiled once more and then made her way upstairs and into her room.

She got dressed and then heard a knock on her door followed by Inuyasha walking in. He'd heard that she wasn't moving around anymore and assumed it was alright. "Kagome?" he said after a moment.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she said, coming closer to him.

"Um...I can't dance." he said, seemikng almost ashamed.

Kagome smiled and laughed slightly. "Everyone can dance." she said, taking his chin in her hand to gently pull his gaze to her.

Inuyasha simply shook his head. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"If you want. I just don't want to embarrass you."

"You could never make me embarrassed of you. As long as you're with me, that's all I care about."

Inuyasha looked away in disbelief before being pulled back into Kagome's gaze again. "Do you want me to teach you?" she asked again, smiling softly.

He nodded and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"We'll start first thing when I get home ok?" she said as she heard the carhorn outside. "I have to go. I'll be back later ok? Don'y worry. I love you."

Inuyasha heard her shut the front door only to be followed by it opening once more. He heard two pairs of footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"Wait for a second Ayumi. I'll be right back." he heard Kagome say to the other person. She walked in and shut the door. "Inuyasha put on your baseball hat.

Inuyasha did so and Kagome opened the door to reveal a young girl about Kagome's age. "Inuyasha, this is my friend Ayumi. She's gonna take you shopping for your tux. That's what the guys have to wear to Prom."

Ayumi gave Kagome a strange look but was then covered up by a friendly smile and an outstretched hand. "Hi. I'm Ayumi."

Inuyasha took her hand and shook it. "I'm Inuyasha. Nice to finally meet you." he said, surprisingly polite.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I know you've already got your dress but it'd still be fun." Kagome said to her friend.

Ayumi shook her head and smiled, turning her gaze to Inuyasha. "Besides, he needs help getting his tux. Ya'll go. I'll see you all on Prom night. Besides, you know I like surprises. Go. We'll be fine." she said, still smiling.

"Alright then. Inuyasha be nice. You know..."

"Yea yea. Go on and get your dress. It'll be fine. go." he said, coming closer to her. "I love you." he said before gently kissing her left cheek.

Kagome gave him a bright smile before returning his words, saying goodbbye to her friend, and leaving.

"Alright. Shall we go then?" Ayumi said cheerfully.

**KAGOME AND THE GIRLS**

"Oh Kagome! Look at this dress! What do you think?" The girls had tried on hundreds of dresses. Yuka had been hte first to find hers. Eri finally found hers, but Kagome was having no luck.

"You guys, I just can't find the right one." Kagome said in displeasure.

"Well, what about the blue one. That one was pretty. Or the red one. Or the..." Eri said before being interrupted by Kagome.

"No. None of those were right. I want to find the perfect dress for me and I haven't found it yet. Those aren't..." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she walked with her two friends in the direction of the counter.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Yuka asked.

Kagome pointed to a long, floor-length, halter dress dress that laced up in the back, leaving it mostly revealed but still tasteful, hanging daintily on a hangger just in front of her. It was black but had a red sheer covering that twirled around it, hanging loosely with sparkles subtly shining. It was perfect. Kagome grabbed it and ran into the dressing room.

"Come on Kagome. Let us see!" the two girls yelled anxiously. Kagome slowly walked out of the dressing room, her friends gasping as they saw her.

"Oh, Kagome. You look absolutely gorgious." Yuka said in a whisper.

"You'll be the most beautiful girl there, no doubt." Eri said, her eyes wide at Kagome's beauty in the dress.

"Inuyasha will lose it when he sees you, for sure." Yuka said, giggling at the possible event.

Kagome smiled as she saw her reflection. She agreed that it did look good. Maybe not as good as they were saying, but...good. 'It's my perfect dress.' she thought.

**BACK HOME**

"Bye you guys! See you at Prom!" Kagome yelled to her friends in the car, then making her way inside the house and upstairs to her room(A/N: Seniors don't have to go to school at the very end of school. They get out earilier).

"Did you get a dress you liked?" Inuyasha asked, when she walked in, from his spot where he was laying on her bed.

She smiled and hung it on the knob of her closet. "It's perfect." she said, walking over to her bed and sitting next to Inuyasha.

"You're perfect." he said, smiling softly.

"Aww thank you, baby." she said apreciatively. Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on the lips lovingly.

Inuyasha pulled one of his hands up, tangling it in her long midnight black hair, and wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her closer into him and closing the gap betweem them, Kagome now laying on top and to the side of Inuyasha.

"I love you." she said after breaking their kiss.

He smiled and kissed her once more before pulling her into his arms, her now laying her head on his bare chest, their feet tangling together. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, only to stop abruptly and sit up, looking at Kagome. "Kagome, why do you have the scent of another male on you?" he asked as he looked at her shocked.

_'Oops. Forgot about that.'_ she thought to herself. _'Here we go.'_ she thought as she saw his eyebrow begin to twitch.

She knew since he was her mate now, he actually had a right to be angry with her, even though she didn't mean to. "It's nothing Inuyasha really. I just saw one of my guyfriends today and he gave me a hug and talked to me for a minute or two." she said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha sniffed her once more and then got an angry look. "It smells like...Hobo. He's the boy that likes you."

"It's HOJO, and he does not."

"I'm not stupid Kagome. Don't underestimate my sense of smell." he snarled in offense.

"I wasn't. I dont think you're stupid Inuyasha. It really meant nothing. He just hadn't seen me in a long time so he gave me a hug and we talked for a while." She winced as she knew this would anger him. Her hugging another boy was obviously going to upset him. Mates are more protective than boyfriends.

His ear twitched along with his eyebrow as he heard this news. "You hugged him?" he growled.

"He hugged me. Really. Inuyasha please don't..."

"Kagome! You know how I feel about that. You get mad if another girl flirts with me. So, I don't allow them. How could you do something like that?" he yelled.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. I know it's not fair to you but I didn't do anything wrong!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha growled lowly, trying to control his jealousy and anger. "Maybe I'll just start hugging girls and see how you like it. Every day you go to school you come back with the smell of Hobo on you! And I know he likes you Kagome! I know he does! I'm no stupid. I know you think I'm dense but I'm definitely not stupid. I can't stand you smelling like him. You're MY mate. MINE. Do you understand?"

"Please don't yell at me Inuyasha." Kagome said almost as low as a whisper as she stared at the floor, absently pulling her arms close into her body.

"Do you have any idea what other demons you pass think? They know I'm you're mate yet you have the scent of another on you!"

"Inuyasha, stop it! You shouldn't care what they think anyway!" Kagome yelled.

"I can't help it Kagome! They think badly of you when you smell of another and that pisses me off! I can't stand it!"

Kagome froze, her eyes glazed and straight forward, her mouth tight.

Inuyasha winced as he saw the pain in her eyes as she realized what he'd said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I..."

"I think you should get out of my room." Kagome said quietly, still frozen and avoiding his eyes and staring straight ahead.

"Kagome please. I'm so..."

"Get out Inuyasha. Just leave my room, ok." Her voice was shaky as she pressed back tears swimming in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears droops and he hung his head and slowly made his way out of her room, collapsing next to the door after closing it. _'Why did I say that? I'm so stupid.'_ he thought as he heard Kagome softly crying on the other side of the wooden door.

For three days Kagome wouldn't talk to Inuyasha. She wouldn't even look at him. At night he'd sit outside on the roof of the Shrine and look into Kagome window. She would glance out her window at him and then close the window.

It hurt him that she wouldn't talk to him. On the fourth day after their fight, Inuyasha slowly made his way up to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door only to recieve a harsh rejection come from the other side. "Kagome, I'm coming in." he said before slowly opening the door.

"I told you not to come in." she said coldly.

He winced at her tone but continued into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry I said that Kagome. I shouldn't have. I didn't intend to. But you just got me so angry, I lost control of my words." he said lowly, still hanging his ears and head.

Silence

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know how to make it up to you. I wish I did. It's tearing me apart inside that I've made you so unhappy. I love you and I hope you know I would never intentionally hurt you. If I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do. Althought it's obvious if I ever do it will be because of my own stupidity." he said. He looked up finally meeting Kagome's eyes for the first time in 4 days, tears threating to fall from his sad, amber eyes.

Silence

"Kagome please, say something."

Silence

"I'm begging you. Anything. Yell. Scream. Cry. Show me some sign that I've made any change here at all." he said.

"I wish you hadn't yelled at me." she whispered, so low that Inuyasha had to strain to hear her. "My father used to yell at me. You scared me. I'm scared of being yelled at."

Tears were now freely falling from his eyes. He hadn't realized that him yelling would remind her of her father and he cursed himself for not noticing her fear that he now clearly remembered. "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry. But, please. Don't ignore me anymore. I can't stand it. It's ripping me apart."

Kagome somehow said with her eyes for Inuyasha to come to her, and he did. He made his way to her side, which had been cold for what seemed like forever to him. For the first time, Kagome took Inuyasha into her arms and allowed him comfort.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered before sitting up and taking Kagome into his lap and holding her close, taking in her scent that she'd missed so much.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one up shortly. RR!**


	10. Prom Night

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a while to update. Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. kiqwiTNT: Thanks for the correction. 'Preciate it. haha xXLordInuyashaXx: Thanks for the compliment. i really appreciate it:-D Ok. So I decided I didn't like the way this chapter ended so I'm revising it. Hope ya'll like the new ending a little better. Keep reviewing! Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Prom Night**

"Kagome! Wake up or we're gonna be late!"

Kagome rolled over at the sound of Eri's yelling voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. _'What time is it?'_ she thought, sitting up on her elbow to see what time it was. _'10:30. No.'_ she thought. _'They couldn't let me sleep just 2 more hours.'_ she thought as she stumbled out of bed and to her closet, pulling out a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a wide necked shirt that was easily removably so as not to mess up her hair and make-up.

"KAGOME!" Eri's voice screamed again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She kissed Inuyasha's cheek and then ran out of the room and out to the car with the three other girls waiting with the horn blowing.

Inuyasha felt a warm kiss being placed on his cheek, pulling him happily out of his dreamworld. "Kagome?" he mumbled as he groggily and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the empty room in search for his mate. He began to worry before then realizing what day it was. _'Prom.'_ he thought, realizing what all she was going to have to do, therefore having to get an early start. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his tux. _'Tonight's the night'  
_Kagome and the girls first went to a salon to get their nails done. They all accidentally ended up getting a french manicure. Then they went to a place to get their hair done. Kagome's was simple but elegant. She had it up in a type of loose french twist with some hair coming out of the top and strands gently placed on the side of her face and selective places on the sides and back that were curled. They, then, went to a professional make-up place. Kagome first thought no, that she didn't need to. But then found out she actually wanted to.

"Oh Kagome." Eri gasped.  
"You look absolutely...beautiful!" Ayumi said as she looked onto her friends beauty in awe. Kagome turned and looked in the mirror to realize that she didn't look half-bad. "Wait till Inuyasha sees you! You'll stop him dead in his tracks." Yuka squealed in girlish delight. "You really think so?" Kagome asked doubtfully.  
"Duh." they all three said in unison.  
Kagome smiled and then imagined Inuyasha's reaction, which only brought a bigger smile to her face.  
"Bye guys! I'll see you there!" she yelled to the car with waving arms before going inside. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch. She ran into her bedroom, locking the door. _'What was that all about?'_ Inuyasha thought as he heard her sprint to her room. He just shrugged and decided not to question Kagome's mad dash. _'Girls.'_ he thought.

Kagome looked at the clock. _'8:30. I got time. We're not going to eat until 9:00 anyway.'_ she thought to herself as she pulled out her beautiful dress.

**HALF LATER AN HOUR LATER**

Kagome eyed her reflection to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. _'9:00.'_ she thought. _'Time to go.'_ She opened her door and slowly descended down her staircase.

Inuyasha and her mom were standing at the end of it. As soon as Inuyasha saw her his jaw dropped. "Oh Kagome! You look so wonderful dear." her mother said as she gave her daughter a gentle hug before backing away for Inuyasha to step in.

His eyes were glazed and his jaw slightly was dropped. Kagome smiled and walked up to him, gently putting her finger to his chin and closing it for him. She giggled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Inuyasha..." she heard her mother whisper, trying to motivate him to move or do something.

Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his daze, shaking his head slightly as if to awaken himself. "Uh...Kagome you look...beautiful." he said, stammering the whole time.

Kagome smiled and thanked him as he put her corsage on her left wrist after she corrected him that it was the proper wrist and not the right.c He blushed at his mistake, only making Kagome giggle once more.

"Bye kids! Have fun!" her mom yelled from the door after taking a billion pictures.

Inuyasha walked, blinking every half second in attempt to regain his vision with Kagome on his arm. They made it to the restuarant, a fancy little Italian place with dim lighting and romantic music that Kagome's mom had found.

"Inuyasha, it's 10:00. We'd better go." Kagome said after looking at her watch. Inuyasha nodded and they left.

"Inuyasha, thank you for coming with me. You don't know how much it means to me." Kagome said as Inuyasha handed the shivering Kagome his jacket. "Thank you."

He just shook his head and smiled his fangless smile at her. It was the night of the new moon, so he was human. Pure luck for Kagome.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed with his feelings for Kagome. He could usually handle them as a half-demon. But as a human, it was overwhelming. His heart beat faster as Kagome smiled at him. She looked so beautiful. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she looked especially stunning.

"Here we are." Kagome said. There were tons of people from Kagome's school that were going in in pairs, groups, or alone. Everyone was all dressed up, but Inuyasha thought Kagome looked the best by far. As they walked in Inuyasha saw all the boys staring at Kagome and their dates slap or nudge them for staring at another girl. He laughed when they did that. But, Kagome had no idea they were staring at her. She just kept smiling, happy to be there with him and squealed when she saw her friends and ran over to them, dragging Inuyasha by the hand.

All the girls squealed at each other's dresses and hair and make-up and introduced their dates.

"Uh Kagome?...THIS is Inuyasha?" Eri said, shocked. All the other girls had the same reaction.

Kagome nodded in pride and smiled and introduced Inuyasha to the girls and their dates. They seemed very surprised that he looked so...nice and not more like a convict or something.

Kagome felt a gentle tap on her left shoulder and she turned to see Hojo standing behind her grinning.

"Hi Hojo!" she said, hugging him.

"Kagome, you look...amazing. Simply stunning. I'm glad to see you well enough to come." he said, smiling still.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha body tense at the sight of Hojo so she tried to be brief. "Who's your date Hojo?" she asked.

"Oh. No one. I'm here solo." he said, rubbin ghis neck in embarrassment but still smiling.

"Oh. That's too bad." Kagome replied.

"Perhaps sometime tonight, I may get to dance with you?" he asked nervously.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "You bet." she said as Inuyasha's grip tightened. Suddenly everyone screamed as a song came on that seemed to Inuyasha to be very popular with the kids of Kagome's era.

"Come on Kagome! Dance!" Eri yelled.

"I'm glad I don't have my heightened hearing tonight." Inuyasha said trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

Kagome just laughed and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He reluctantly followed, knowing he couldn't dance, but trying desparately to remember what Kagome'd taught him. He looked around and copied exactly what the other couples were doing. He was a fast learner when he wanted to be. Kagome was suprised at his ability to dance now. _'Damn.'_ she thought as they "dirty danced". Kagome laughed as she watched the principal walk around, desparately trying to separate the couples who seemed to be welded together at the hips. Kagome just laughed more and looked into Inuyasha's deep purple eyes.

He smirked at her and Kagome blushed for some reason.

"Alright. We're gonna take a quick break and we'll be right back." the band said before being replaced with a cd.

"Do you want something to drink Kagome?" Inuysha asked.

Kagome was surprised at his consideration. "Yea. Thanks." she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He smiled and walked over to the punch table. He noticed some boys standing up against the table. They seemed to be looking at Kagome with wanting eyes.

"Kagome your date?" one of them asked with a wicked smirk.

Inuyasha smield as he watched her. "Yea. She is." he replied as he saw Hojo walk up to Kagome. He felt slightly jealous.

"You're lucky. I asked her early on in the year and she turned me down." the first boy said.

"Me too." the other said, piping up and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Mariko." the first said.

"And I'm Timaku." the second stated smiling.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, keeping a wary eye on Hojo as he danced with Kagome.

"So...ya gonna do the dirty deed tonight?" Mariko asked Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"You know...Ugh ugh!" Timaku said as he made a pelvic thrusting gesture as he grunted.

Inuyasha gave the boy a look like he'd lost his mind.

"Hello!" the boy said, tapping his fist on Inuyasha's forehead. "Sex dude!"

A look of shock came over Inuyasha's face. "What's that got to do with tonight? And why ar eyou asking me this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Senior Prom. Everyone knows on Prom night lots of people rent a hotel room and they do the dirty." Mariko said.

"So...you never answered us. You gonna bang Kagome?" Timaku asked.

Inuyasha became enraged that the two boys would say anything like that referring to Kagome. "Screw you." he growled before walking back over to Kagome and handing her her punch.

"Thank you for the dance Kagome. I hope to see you later tonight." Hojo said, smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha and leaving the two to be together.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked concernedly as she put her arms around his neck to dance to a slow song thatd just come on.

"Yea. I'm fine." he replied hotly. He looked into Kagome caring eyes and his anger melted away as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Inuyasha pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest and into his neck. Her breath was hot on his skin and it sent chills all through his body. "I love you." he said, no louder than a whisper, for it was all his body would allow.

A smile came across Kagome's face and she just whispered back, her head still on his chest, "I love you too." After a moment's hesitation, she said lowly enough to where Inuyasha had to strain to hear, "What'd those two boys say to you Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. They were just introducing themselves." Inuyasha felt her body tense and he knew she knew he was lying.

"What'd they say?" her tone was slightly louder and harder.

"They just asked if we were going to rent a room tonight." he replied, hoping if he said it as if it was no big deal to him that they said that, she might not think it was a big deal either.

Kagome stopped and looked at him, astonishment and hurt in her eyes. "They asked you that?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and attempted to pull the reluctant girl back into his arms.

"Well what did you say?" she said, getting more upset.

"Nothing. I just told them to screw themselves and walked back to you." Inuyasha said in defense while also trying to comfort her.

Kagome seemed to relax slightly and then finally completely as Inuyasah caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about them. They're jerks." he said. After a few moments, Inuyasha said, "Does everyone really rent rooms after prom?"

Kagome tensed once more. "Yea." she said coldly. All of a sudden Kagome pulled Inuyasha extremely close to her nad clutched his shoulders.

Inuyasha didn't have to be a demon to sense the fear radiating from Kagome. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and bent down to whisper into her ear. "What's the matter baby?" he asked soothingly.

"Make them go away. Inuyasha please...make them go away." she whispered through clutched teeth and pulling him ever closer.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Mariko and Timaku standing to the side of him and Kagome, eyeing her viciously. They noticed him glaring at them and they slowly walked away. "They're gone baby. It's ok. What's going on with you and these guys though?" he said softly into her ear.

"I can't tell you." she whispered back as she began to relax once more.

"Kagome...obviously these guys scare the shit out of you. Now what's going on?" Inuyasha pulled her chin up so she would look at him. "Tell me." he pleaded.

"Inuyasha, you dont understand. If I tell you...you'll be furious. And I don't want you furious while you're with me at my last prom ever. Don't make my Senior Prom end as badly as my Junior one did. Please." Her eyes were begging him to let it go.

But he just couldn't drop the feeling that those two boys had done something terrible to her. Suddenly he remembered something. Kagome came came back from going home one day, and he could tell something was wrong with her but he didn't want to push her on her first day back so he didn't bother her.

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha caught the smell of Kagome's scent and knew she was there. But he noticed something added in with her scent. Before he could make note of it she walked in. He could tell something was terribly wrong with her. She was two days late and her eyes screamed for help and comfort.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said, barely loud enough and causing Inuyasha to strain to hear her.

"Hi Kagome. Are you alright?" he asked earnestly. He knew she wasn't alright. But he knew if he asked instead of assumed she'd open up and throw her arms around him and cry like she always did when she was really upset.

"Yea. I'm fine." she said, just as quiet as before.

Inuyasha sat dumbfounded. She'd never done this before. She always told him what was wrong and cried on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do.

She slowly walked over and sat down against the wall next to him. She didn't look at him. She just sat there.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly, now sitting directly in front of her and making her look at him. "What happened?"

She looked into his deep and caring amber eyes, tears now streaming down her face. "I can't tell you." With that she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried into his chest.

_'What'd they do to you Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome felt that Inuyasha was remembering something that angered him. His body was tense and his grip was rough. She leaned up and whispered into his ear to comfort him, "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped out of his memory at the sound of Kagome's whispering voice.

"I love you Inuyasha." she said.

"I love you too baby." he replied in the same whisper.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. It read 12:30. He felt Kagom yawn against his chest. Her paces were slow and her motions were very relaxed. But every time the two boys came around, she straightened and got as close to Inuyasha as their bodies would allow. She became alert and aware as soon as they were in sight.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Eri yelled, followed by Ayumi and Yuka as well as their dates.

Kagome slowly turned and smiled to her friends.

"Are you going to Hojo's after party? It's til like 8 tomorrow." Eri said as she grinned at her date.

"Yea. Since he has the room, he invited us to come over and stay the night if we want." Ayumi said, also grinning at her date.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He shrugged. She yawned again. "Honestly girls, I'm very tired. And I think I'm just gonna go home. Tell everyone I said hey for me." she said.

"No Kagome! This is our last prom and I won't let you just wimp out. If all else fails you can go to sleep when u get there. You're going whether you go willingly or if we have to drag you there." Yuka said.

"Ugh. Ok. I guess we'll go. Can't I at least run by my house to get something more comfortable?" Kagome replied reluctantly.

"Totally. Ya'll just meet us there. " Eri said cheerfully. "See ya in a minute!"

Kagome walked, carrying her shoes in one hand and leaning almost all of her weight onto Inuuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled her up into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Thank you. I don't think I could've walked another inch." Kagome whispered, trailing off and dozing off in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha walked into the house, carried her up the stairs and gently laid her down on her, taking her shoes out of her hands and setting them in the corner.

"Thank you for going Inuyasha. We don't have to go to this party if you don't want. It's at Hojo's house and I know how you get when he's around me.

Inuyasha just laughed to himself and took his shoes and tux off and replacing his former clothes with the baggy PJ pants Kagome had bought him to wear and crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her curled up body close to his. "Anything for you Kagome. If you want to go we'll go. If you don't then we can stay here." he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"We'll just go for a little bit of party and then go to sleep." Kagome pried herself up from the warm bed and grabbed some jeans, a long tank, a plain fitted tee to wear over the tank and a long blue chain necklace that went down to her bellybutton. "At least I can look somewhat together. She then began to change in front of Inuyasha.

He stood to leave the room when she turned and faced him, wearing only her bra and underwear.

"You don't have to leave. You know that." Her voice was low and she looked at him with daring eyes.

"No. I'll stay if you want."

She slowly walked over to him, and then placed her hand on the center of his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. She then placed herself on top of him, straddling his waistline.

He smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She then proceeded to kiss his neck in that one spot that drove him crazy.

"Kagome, wait." He said as things were beginning to heat up. He gently pushed her off of him and stood quickly from the bed, placing his hands in his pockets and facing his back to her, attempting to calm himself. He then heard a soft sigh and turned.

Kagome was sitting with her knees held tight against her chest, tears filling her eyes.

"Kagome. Why are you crying? I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that… this isn't special. This isn't the way I imagined.. _this_.. happening." He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Why are you so upset?"

"I just can't do anything right. When boys want me, I don't want them, but they can just take things anyway. But when I want a boy, I don't get what I want. Everything's just so messed up."

"What are you talking about 'They just take things annyway'."

"Nothing. Forget I said it."

"Kagome, did those guys do something to you? Why won't you just tell me? I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Inuyasha, my junior year of high school, last year, my prom date was Timaku. Mariko is his best friend. So he came along with his date and we all went together. Everything went great until it was time for us to go home. Mariko's date had to be home so we dropped her off. I thought they were taking me home next until we pulled into a motel parking lot. They could tell I thought something was up so they said, 'This is where we're staying tonight. We're just stopping by to get some more money and change real quick because we're gonna go to a friend's house who's having a party.' I thought, 'Ok. Sounds right. No big deal. I'll go up with them because the driver's freaking me out.' I trusted them. They were my best guy friends. So I went up with them. Timaku was behind me and when he closed the door he locked it and closed the blinds. I sat down, not sure what to do. But I saw Mariko grab some clothes and go into the bathroom. Timaku sat next to me as if he was waiting and then began to kiss me. I didn't have a problem with that, because we'd been on a few dates and I liked him so, I kissed him back. He laid me down and began to pull my straps off of my shoulders. I instantly pushed him off and sat up. Before I could stand, he pulled me back. He'd been drinking. 'Come on Kagome. You didn't have a problem with me on the dance floor. What's the difference.' I tried to stand again, brushing it off because he was drunk. But then he pushed me back down and laid on top of me, trying to kiss me more. When Mariko came out he jumped onto the bed and held me down so that Timaku could rip my dress off." Kagome stopped, beginning to cry.

"Kagome. Did they.."

"They took turns Inuyasha. Until they were too tired to mess with me anymore." Kagome clenched her teeth in anger.

Inuyasha looked down, speechless. "I knew you know."

Kagome instantly turned to face him.

"The day you came back. I could smell it on you. Tonight on the floor confirmed it. I didn't want you to feel pressured to tell me."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome collapsed into his arms, crying.

"It's ok Kagome. As long as I'm around, that won't ever happen again."


End file.
